


Make It Better

by Anonymous



Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Days, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27856822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Sykkuno, the last thing I want to do is pressure you, but I think you’ll feel better if you talk about it. I’m here to listen.”
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Corpsekkuno by Anon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054433
Comments: 35
Kudos: 952
Collections: anonymous





	Make It Better

“Sykkuno, the last thing I want to do is pressure you, but I think you’ll feel better if you talk about it. I’m here to listen.” 

Sykkuno closed his eyes, feeling the tears overflow. He began to tremble, his breath going obviously wobbly, and he covered his mouth in the hopes that Corpse wouldn’t hear. That he wouldn’t  _ know _ he was this close to falling apart, for no discernible reason.

“Sykkuno, please. What’s wrong?”

“I-I don’t-” 

His voice was breaking, worse than it had been on his stream earlier. God, this was  _ humiliating. _ He couldn’t believe that Ludwig had tattled to Corpse. The other man was busy, he hadn’t joined them today for a  _ reason _ . Sykkuno was just wasting his time. He wasted  _ everyone's _ time. 

“Hey, hey, breathe for me. Sykkuno, just listen to my voice, okay? I need you to breathe with me. Can you do that?”

“Y-eah,” Sykkuno managed, scrubbing at his face hopelessly. The tears kept coming, even faster than before. His face was flushed red, his throat hitching with sobs that were hard to breathe through. He was humiliated. Why was this happening? Why was he like this?

“Good, that’s good Sykkuno. Take a big breath in for me, and then breathe out. In and out. Take your time. In… and out. In… and out. That’s great, baby. Again. In… and out.”

Corpse repeated the prompt again and again, murmuring praises as Sykkuno slowly began to breathe more normally. After perhaps two minutes of breathing together, nice and steady, Corpse murmured, “Great job, baby, I’m so proud of you.” 

Sykkuno’s breathing stuttered, and he buried his face in his hands. He wasn’t sobbing, not anymore, but tears were still flowing freely from his eyes, an aggravation--a proof of his mental weakness. 

“I. T-thanks, Corpse, I don’t--I mean, I never… I don’t usually calm d-down that quickly, on my own.”

“Is it okay to ask what’s wrong?” Corpse asked softly.

“I don’t  _ know _ ,” Sykkuno said emphatically. “Nothing. It’s been--it’s been a normal day, I just--I feel--I’m so  _ tired, _ Corpse. I j-just want everyone to be happy, but I--” Sykkuno took a deep breath. “I keep m-messing up.”

“What do you think you’re messing up, Sy?”

_ Sy? _ Corpse had never called him that before. 

“E-everything.”

“That’s--” Corpse inhaled. Sykkuno must be irritating him so much with--with his whining. Why didn’t he just hang up on him? He was the  _ worst-- _ “Sykkuno, you make me so happy. You--you make me smile so much. Everytime we stream together I have so much fun. I haven’t ever connected with someone as quickly as I connected with you. You’re so sweet, and you go out of your way to make me laugh. So I really, really don’t want you to think that you mess up everything, because you bring so much light and joy to my life, and there’s no fucking way that I’m the only one that feels like that.” 

Sykkuno swallowed. That had sounded… had sounded so  _ genuine. _ And Corpse--he would never meme on him, not like this. 

“U-um, thanks Corpse. You. You make me really h-happy, too. I’m sorry--sorry for, uh, you having to d-deal with me like. Like this.” 

“Sykkuno, don’t you dare,” his friend demanded, voice still soft but serious. “I’m not ‘dealing’ with anything. I care about you. We’re--friends. I’m thankful for every second I get to talk to you, even if you aren’t feeling your best. You got that?” 

Sykkuno laughed, a short, broken thing. “Y-yeah. Thanks, Corpse.” He sniffled heavily, wiping the last of the tears from his face. “I can’t believe Lud tattled to you, but I--I’m glad. You’re a really amazing friend.”

“I think you’re amazing too, Sykkuno,” Corpse returned softly.

“Heh,” Sykkuno chuckled weakly at the familiar response. Every time he complimented Corpse, he turned it right back on him. “Hey Corpse?”

“Yes, Sykkuno?”

“You called me baby.”

“Wha--oh,” Corpse laughed. Awkward little giggles, just as cute as ever. “Sorry, it’s. Habit, I guess. Did it bother you?”

“Un-nnn,” Sykkuno disagreed. “It was--um. Nice. Made me feel safe, I guess?”

Corpse exhaled a sigh of relief. “Good. I’m glad… baby.” 

Sykkuno laughed again, the sound was somewhere between phlegmy and exhausted. “Are we doing pet names now? What should I call you? Corpse… Corpse-y? Sorry, that was horrible.”

“No, no, you’re adorable, Sykkuno.” The smile was evident in Corpse’s voice. “I’ll be happy with whatever you come up with.”

“Well,” Sykkuno mused, flipping onto his back, “You’re really cool, Corpse, but I don’t think there's one for that. You’re being really nice, uh sweet I guess, so maybe sweetheart?” 

Corpse made a little sound, which Sykkuno really couldn’t interpret, so he quickly went the safe route to denial. 

“I-I mean, sorry, that was weird. That doesn’t really fit your, um, style I guess?”

“No, I--I liked it,” Corpse said, his voice wobbling a little oddly, like he was suppressing some kind of emotion. Sykkuno didn’t have the wherewithal to question it.

“Oh. I’m glad.”

“I’m always exhausted after a panic attack,” Corpse admitted quietly. “Are you tired?”

“Mm-hmm.” Sykkuno’s eyes were closed at this point, actually.

“Do you want to get some rest? Or we could keep talking until you fall asleep?”

“I’m half-there already,” Sykkuno admitted. “We should probably hang up…”

“If that’s what you want, baby.”

Sykkuno sighed softly. “I really like that, Corpse. Your voice.”

He would be embarrassed in the morning, when he remembered what he was saying, but for now exhaustion had stripped him bare of any filters.

“You know I love your voice too,” Corpse agreed. “Do you… do you want me to keep talking?”

“Won’t tha’ be boring?”

“No. You’re easy to talk to, Sykkuno.” 

“Mm... kay. Yes please, sweet-Corpse.”

Corpse let out another soft, breathy chuckle. “Okay. So, I’ve been talking with Abe to figure out the mods I need to join you guys in Minecraft…”

Sykkuno didn’t hear anything else after that. When his soft snoring drifted through to Corpse, the other man paused his story and sat there for a while, just listening. 

“Night, baby,” he eventually whispered. And if he left his phone on and listened to Sykkuno snore as he found his own way to sleep--well, who would ever know?

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic upload of the day! :) Please leave a comment on your way out.


End file.
